you mean everything
by jabh
Summary: Nancy is on her way to see if there is something between frank and her. While the things in Bayport are not what they were supposed to be, with Frank breaking a dozen hearts. But is everything the same as it appear to be.
1. Chapter 1

**You mean everything**

**That is it**

He walked as stealthily as possible in the dimly lit and grim alleys of the New York city. There was very little light in the alley and most of the street lamps were broken. The teen was dressed in dark clothes so that he camouflaged better, the entire success of his plan and his sacrifices depended on the fact that he should never be discovered.

He had left his van few yards away from where he was and was quite unnoticeable. He checked his watch it was half past midnight 'it was almost time' he thought. He hid behind the big garbage can in the alley that was darker than the rest. And then he began to wait, at the first instance when it came to waiting part he got restless very soon but by now it was a routine affair and he had grown used to it.

After a couple of minutes he heard the unmistakable sound of approaching cars, very carefully he craned his neck to get a better view. Two Mercedes one black and the other dark blue with tinted windows were approaching from the opposite ends of the alley which was broad enough to allow the cars to enter, the two cars came to a dead stop 20 or so feet from each other.

The teen ran his sweaty hands through his dark brown hair as five men from each car came out. The teen began to hear intently as the men spoke

"Have you brought the stuff" said the man from the black Mercedes apparently he was the leader

"Yes! It is right here" came the reply from the leader of the blue Mercedes

"Good, you will get the payment only after I have seen the stuff my own self" said the man

the men from the opposite sides came face to face with each other, the teen found it hard to figure faces on which side registered more hatred. The teen wasn't aware of their names and designated the men as blue and black Mercedes.

The leader of the black Mercedes shouted out

"You! I should have known. You are trying to sell the stuff which belongs to the gang, trying to make money for yourself"

"Ha!! Who is this talking? The man, who is standing in this dark alley in front of a potential customer with three million dollars. I hope you are not starting a business for you and your buddies, and provided the capital is coming from the money of the gang, am I right there Steve"

"Watch your mouth. How come these words of wisdom are falling out from the mouth of the man who never considered 'Zera' a potential leader for the gang? Touched a nerve Sean?"

Said Steve as Sean's face had lost its entire colour. But quickly enough Sean's face had turned a very bright shade of red.

"That is past tense Steve. I am now fully faithful to 'Zera'. Wonder can I say that about you."

Said Sean.

"How dare you?? How dare you put such a filthy blame on me" said Steve as he began to advance menacingly towards Sean.

Steve and Sean's cronies who hadn't uttered a word till now were now in action with Sean's shielding Sean from Steve.

"Don't give us a chance to hurt you, Mr. Steve. We are more than capable" said Sean's cronies rubbing their knuckles.

"Oh yes! Do you think we are weak chickens" said Steve's cronies who have also moved up in their stance.

"Well. Let us see" as soon as those words were out of Sean and Steve's mouth a huge brawl followed. There were sounds of punches, kicks, loud cursing, and enormous amounts of baseless blames.

The teen had been standing there listening to all this and was finding it impossible to control his laughter as only he was the one who understood the entire situation.

It was no longer safe for the youth to remain standing as much as he would have liked to enjoy some more fun but he knew it was time for phase B. carefully he moved out of the alley 'anyways the bad guys are too busy fighting to notice an inconspicuous lad like me" the youth thought.

The boy knew that there was a phone booth nearby, as he was always very well prepared for the night of action. He quickly punched the all too familiar numbers and after two dial tones he was received by a prompt answer in spite of the lateness of the hour.

"No need to ask who this is? Just trace this call as soon as you can. I am standing five blocks away from a dozen gang members. Along with that they have 3 million dollars and brown sugar and drugs worth the same. Reach here quick before they kill each other off" said youth.

"I guess we are having this call from our friend Mr. H. why don't you tell us your true identity?"

Came an answer from the other side

"Forget it officer just be here" said the youth and slammed the phone down

The youth took off on a run, as he could here the unmistakable sounds of the wailing police sirens. The youth had made sure that the bad guys were standing in such a narrow alley that it was near impossible for them to escape.

He kept on running until he reached his van, just when the words 'FREEZE' were out of the cops mouth the youth hit the gas and was off.

The youth was standing in his comfortably furnished apartment in front of the life size mirror, looking at his 6ft 1 frame and all the while running his hands through his dark brown hair still wet from the showers.

"Well! I think I am getting close to the task of finishing this affair once and for all. Even Zera must be aware of my warm breathe on neck. Zera is no slouch, though she is unaware of my true identity now but it is about time Zera will discover me. I cannot afford that I need to finish this task before she finds me" said the youth to himself.

"I need help. I think she is the one 'Nancy Drew' "


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: sorry, sorry for not updating sooner. My computer had registered a sector fault in the hard disk. **

**Thank you for the reviews they meant a lot. The chapter had to be that way in order to give a mysterious ove****rview. In next three chapters and the confusion will clear up. **

_**Mr. h: help on its way**_

_It has been for three months that Mr. h's name started hitting headlines and the saga still continues. Last night the NYPD received another useful tip-off from the mysterious Mr. h, which resulted in the massive raid involving drugs worth 3 million dollars and the same amount of money. Along with the booty ten gang members were also arrested who belong to a certain family which is has become active recently._

_This has been the fifth raid in the last three months, all curtsied to Mr. h, in spite of recent activities of Mr. h the police is still clueless about Mr. h's real identity. The officer, who headed the raid last night, when asked t comment on the matter said that, it had been always the same way that he calls gives us the exact location of the illegal weapons and drugs but doesn't reveals his identity. Whatever may be, Mr. h is always good news. _

The rest of the newspaper contained speculations of who Mr. h might be and a greater space of the daily was devoted to how Mr. h works, this was the section which attracted the teen detective "Nancy Drew" the most.

She had halted on the gas station for gas and to stretch her limbs from the tiring car drive, she was still engrossed in the paper; she was afraid that she had grown into a fan of him; the working of Mr. h reminded her of someone she knew very well.

'When I meet him I will surely tell him'

Nancy always switched off her cell while driving so she was sure to have numerous missed calls and voice mails and sure enough there were 21 missed calls one from Bess and rest all of them from an unknown number.

'Strange' she thought. She then turned on to the voice mail there was a voice mail from the same number

"Hey! Nancy. This is frank. I need your help, as soon as you receive this message call me back on this number, please do not tell anyone of this call. Take care"

She was about to call him back but stopped herself, she was already on her way to Bayport, so whatever frank wanted to talk about could be done in person. Frank's message did run some warning bells, as it had been almost a year that Nancy and the Hardy's had lost touch it wasn't due to any grave situation but because they were very busy in their lives.

One reason why Nancy was going to Bayport was due to the precise reason and another was Frank.

Six months ago, Nancy and Ned had both felt that there was something missing in their relationship and it was the same thing that was keeping them away. Nancy didn't want to voice it in front of Ned and they were still together and not together at all. Until Ned voiced it, and on mutual understanding they parted though they were still friends. Nancy had long back realized it but the hurt was still there and the result was that she became another Bess and dated five different boys in four months. She would have still continued if it hadn't been for Bess and George who knocked in sense in her and pointed out a simple solution 'Frank'. She had deliberately been avoiding that name as she was very aware of the presence of 'Callie Shaw' frank and Callie were definitely in love, but nevertheless Bess and George had prompted her to just try.

And here she was just at a distance of one hour from Bayport. She got into her rental and was standing right outside Mr. Pizza in precisely one hour.

Today was Saturday the whole Hardy gang was sure to be here, 'the more the merrier'.

The waft of fresh pizza had always been intoxicating; this gave her greater confidence that even if the thing with Frank didn't work out she would spend fabulous time here and help Frank with whatever he needed.

She had stepped into pizzeria looking for familiar faces the sight that greeted her was just shocking, the blonde attractive Callie was walking arms in arms with Phil Cohen, frank's best friend. And surely they didn't look as though they were friends. Nancy was having a mixed set of emotions she was angry at Callie for betraying Frank, he really cared for her, there was also a portion of her jumping up and down at her brighter prospects. She was still engrossed in her thought when a voice jerked her back.

"Hey!! Drew"

Smiling she turned at the unmistakable voice of Joe Hardy.

At Joe's sight her smile faltered a bit he was 6 ft tall, muscular and blonde with twinkling blue eyes. The twinkle of his eyes was conspicuously absent, though he was smiling at her, but anyone who had met, the younger Hardy could say that his smile didn't met his eyes. His blonde hair was messier than ever before, and he was wearing the pizzeria employ's uniform. Though the Hardy's often helped their friend Tony Prito, who owned the pizzeria but never on Saturdays and they never wore uniform.

Shaking her head she turned towards Joe and returned the greeting

"Hey! Yourself. It is so good to see you after so long"

She had carefully chosen her greetings. She hugged him and continued

"So where is the rest of gang I was looking forward to meet them. And where is the older hardy, Frank"

Any smile that had been on Joe's face vanished at the simple statement and his features became mask like and furious

"I do not anything about the so called elder Hardy. And if you wish to talk about him, then I beg that I have other better work to do" retorted Joe angrily

**Kind of cliffhanger. Please review I promise another chapter tommorow**


	3. Chapter 3

sorry the update took so much time. i had university exams. this story is an acute frankette. aplease forgive me for errors, this is my first fanfiction. review it i promise the story gets better

Nancy was speechless she had never seen Joe so angry before especially when it concerned his brother

Nancy was speechless; she had never seen Joe so angry, especially when it concerned his brother. Nancy watched as Joe's angry features changed and in a much lighter tone he said

"Sorry. Why don't we sit somewhere and talk"

Nancy followed him to a secluded table for two; the table was in the far corner where private conversations could occur.

"Sit here, Nan. I will be back with a pizza" said Joe and moments later he returned with a large pepperoni pizza.

Nancy was silent all the while; she had decided against triggering her questions and allowed Joe to speak when he was comfortable

"So, how are Bess and George?" said Joe

"Good. Bess has picked up certain small modeling assignments and George is pursuing law" said Nancy

"Glad to hear that. What brings you here? Any case" queried Joe

"Nope, I have taken a break for a while I came down to check on you all" said Nancy

Joe was silent again. Nancy couldn't bear this formal exchange of information anymore and spoke

"Joe, why don't you talk I know you are hurting, you are not with your friends and I just now saw Callie with Phil. They didn't look like friends. What is happening? "

"Things have changed considerably in the past year. I am glad that at least Callie and Phil are moving up" said Joe with his face impassive.

'What was that, Joe feeling good for Callie when it looks as though she had ditched Frank' thought Nancy but didn't say it. Instead said "look Joe, whatever it is we have been friends for long, so I deserve to know and talking to a friend would help you"

Joe gave a true smile at this Nancy always got people talking using the same tact whether on cases or on similar situations.

"You are right on that one. It is better you hear the correct version from me rather than a twisted one from any one else. As it is the Hardy's have become a laughing stock and a topic of nonstop gossip"

"Well. Everything begins and ends at the single name 'Frank'. I would rather call him as the destructor of friends' trust, destructor of my father's self confidence and career, destructor of true love of a girl, destructor of my mother's sense of parenthood and finally my destruction"

Nancy could only stare in shock her face must have registered the same look because Joe said

"Shocking, but true in essentials"

She still didn't say anything, Joe continued

"Frank began to show his new self some ten months ago, after a case in which I had ended up abducted and fatally injured. At first, Frank seemed to be really mad at dad. Dad had somehow overlooked some essential clues that lead to my whereabouts and which happened to be lying at his table."

Joe picked up a piece of pizza and munched it. Nancy had always thought Mr. Hardy as the most careful sleuth but even the most careful sleuths are bound to make mistakes, she was a living example she too had made some mistakes on previous cases.

Joe again picked up the thread of the one-sided conversation

"Frank discovered the clue, he saved my life but we lost him. Frank started avoiding everyone mom-dad, our friends Callie and me. We thought that he was still depressed at my near death experience so we gave him a wide berth but it didn't work. Then we thought talking him around and he ended up ignoring us more fiercely. This continued for a long time until dad and Frank had this massive fight, after that Frank became a total stranger"

Nancy placed her hand on top of Joe's she could see that Joe was hurting.

"Frank became a total monster to all the people who loved him and now I am forced to think that the Frank I knew was never there, all the care, love, perfect boy's behavior was just a façade"

"Joe, this is not possible. We have both known Frank and all of his behavior is in born and love comes straight from heart" said Nancy

"That is what, I also thought. Nan, you know me I would never say or even hear anything against Frank.

I don't blame you; anyone who hears it for the first time finds it unbelievable. There were many instances- Chet asked us to help out with the farm; Frank said 'is this, the payment for friendship.' He clearly forgot how many times Chet had risked his life to save ours. He said to Phil that he could any day be better than Phil in computers but doesn't do that so that Phil could be good at something."

Without thinking Nancy let out an audible 'no'. Phil was frank's best friend, the idea of frank doing that to Phil was unthinkable.

Joe didn't hear Nancy's reaction and continued his monologue

"In front of callie, to whom frank had committed undying love, he was kissed not one but four girls and when Callie confronted him he casually said that she couldn't expect him to be with her for ever, he needed to move ahead"

"Frank was really cruel on mom dad; he blamed them for all our injuries and abductions. Towards Aunt Gertrude, he didn't even pretend to be bothered. And when, after wiping our accounts cleaning he left us, we could only assume it was the best for him. Because if he would have stayed behind I would have killed him by my own hands for trying to strangle dad to death"


	4. Chapter 4

Nancy tapped the steering wheel of her rental car as she waited for the watch to reach 8 o clock

A REALLY BIG THANKYOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY. IT DOES MEAN A LOT. SPECIAL THANKYOU, TO LADY EMILY FOR HER CRITACL ANALYSIS AND HELPING ME TO AVIOD ERRORS. SORRY THE UPDATE TOOK SO LONG, I WAS BUSY WITH MY UNIVERSITY EXAMINATIONS. MY EXAMS ARE FINSHED SO I WILL GIVE IN MORE FREQUENT UPDATES.

Nancy tapped the steering wheel of her rental car as she waited for the watch to reach 8 o clock. She was outside the gates of the seven star hotel 'le meredian' in the highly expensive area of New York. She was supposed to meet Frank here at 8 o clock; right now it was just past seven thirty.

Nancy had left her hotel early in order to avoid traffic and be on time for meeting with frank. Being the first working day of the week there was scanty traffic on this side of New York and she ended up at the seven star half an hour early. She contemplated on going in or waiting outside in the she decided to wait outside, she didn't want to look desperate.

Nancy craned her neck and peered at the rear view mirror to get a look at her. She had to admit that she looked great. She was dressed in a knee-length, halter black dress and matching high heels. Her titanium hair was full of unruly curls spilled on her lightly tanned cheeks. Her American diamond danglers sparked through her hair.

No matter how much she looked forward to her meeting with Frank, she couldn't overlook all that happened over the weekend.

After her meeting with Joe, Nancy had seriously thought of running away as far as possible from Bayport because it was destroying the image of a man she had grown to admire over the years. But her conscience didn't allow her to leave without paying a visit to the hardy home Few minutes at the Hardy's made her realize that it was no longer a home but just a house. All the love and car that always reflected from the household had been replaced by sorrow, loneliness and unnecessary formalities.

As soon as frank left, Aunt Gertrude left the house to visit her friends scattered all over the globe.

"_It was just a pretence, she_ _wanted to get away from the house that held miserable memories of what frank did to her' said Joe._

"_You know something Nan, our aunt is a really strong lady, she can withstand anything. But she breaks where; the family she loves and cares for does not acknowledge her. And frank did exactly the same. Treated her just like an extra burden" Joe added sadly _

After frank's departure, Fenton Hardy the world famous detective lost his knack at detective work. His confidence level had gone down so much that he had four fairly easy unsolved cases in succession.

"_After that people stopped coming to dad for cases, saying that how can a man solve other people's problems if he had failed to keep his family intact so miserably"_

Right now Fenton hardy was away on a case for FBI. Talking about the case the, the 19 yrs old Joe hardy reflected the 17 yr old Joe she knew so well.

"_Six months back, dad received a call from the FBI. They needed some help with one of their case. It turned out that dad was recommended by Mr.H" said Joe_

"_Mr.H" quizzed Nancy_

"_Yeah! You have been following his works?"_

"_Ammmhhh…" Nancy nodded in yes. Mr.H's work was so neat and good that detectives all over the world were intrigued with him._

"_Mr.H keeps his identity hidden. On one of his calls the officer was yet again trying to coax out of him his identity. At which Mr.H surprised the police force by saying that if they were really interested to know about him. They should ahead and involve the PI Fenton hardy from Bayport"_

"_Why?" Nancy added without even thinking._

"_That is what the officer asked Mr.H. he said that he had worked with dad on previous occasion so he will have greater success at recognizing his work" said Joe_

"_Wow! Did Mr. Hardy had any success so far?" said Nancy_

"_He might be making progress. He has become very secretive and is not disclosing any of hi case files to me. I guess what ever frank said is still on his mind"_

'_Bang!' the somber Joe was back thought Nancy._

If Nancy found it hard to cope up with the marked absence of Mr. Hardy and Ms. Hardy then it was nothing compared to how she felt around Mrs. Hardy. She was a shadow of her former self. She had grown unsure of herself and always waiting for praises for anything she did. She hardly saw herself as the one who ran the house. She was afraid that if she reprimanded her other son she would loose him too.

'Mothers ought to be cherished not to be treated like this' thought Nancy.

Nancy's mother had been dead since she was a child. Though she had a brilliant father in Carson Drew and Hannah, who was almost like a mother, she still felt that she had been deprived of the most wonderful gift "Mother".

"Frank, better come up with a real good excuse for doing all this. Else I will never forgive myself for believing in you and coming out to meet you." Said Nancy under her breathe as, she walked into the lobby area of the five star hotel. Her rental was now safely standing in parking area.

She approached the reception and was greeted by a well dressed receptionist.

"Hi! I think there is a table booked for Nancy Drew. I was told to expect it" said Nancy

'His smile couldn't have been wider' thought Nancy as she saw the man give her a really toothy smile.

"Oh! Yes Ms. Drew. This is the first time our hotel is getting the privilege to entertain our best customers date" said the man.

'Date! When did Frank decide that?' thought Nancy, though she couldn't ignore the butterflies in his stomach at the mention of the word "date"

"I will get the head waiter to escort you to your private salon" said the receptionist.

'Great going Hardy! A date at a seven star hotel and that too with such pomp and show. You are really out there to impress me' thought Nancy as she followed the head waiter on her way.

"This is your salon miss Drew. Mr. Yrank H Fard will be joining you shortly" said the head Waiter as she led Nancy to one of the chairs.

'What was that?" screamed Nancy in her thoughts. She had come here to meet Frank not some Fard or something whatever his name was.

The name did sound familiar to her 'yes' she had heard it on a page3 news. He was a very young and talented writer who wrote a bestseller. He hit it big in a short span of five months. The book was about a detective family.

The entire situation was getting weirder and weirder. Nancy's mind was storming with question and unease. She had been a detective for long to be put out by unease and anyways her curiosity was getting the better of her. She decided to stay put and not leave until she got some answers.

As, though in answer to her queries their was a rap on the door of her private salon and in came a really remarkable person. He had golden brown hair; his eyes were a deep shade of green. Dressed in an all white tuxedo he looked like a Greek god.

Nancy was not a fool she wasn't one of the top teenage detectives for nothing. She carefully noticed he was 6ft1, his lean framework was muscular, that jaw line, that pointed nose all went in for one thing.

"YRANK H FARD WAS NONE OTHER THAN FRANK HARDY"

_PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING. I PROMISE THE STORY GETS BETTER._


	5. Chapter 5

"You are looking exceptionally gorgeous tonight, Nancy" said Frank as he kissed her hand gently

_**Thanks a lot for the reviews. I agree that Yrank h Fard is quite an obvious anagram. It is because it was not a part of the original plot and was kind of rushed. But anyways we could guess Yrank as Frank but not the characters of the story.**_

"You are looking exceptionally gorgeous tonight, Nancy" said Frank as he kissed her hand gently.

Nancy shifted uneasily in her chair. The kiss didn't make her comfortable it wasn't a kiss she had expected.

"Thank you" Nancy replied curtly.

Frank took his chair opposite to Nancy's and began to pour measurable amounts of champagne. Frank smiled to himself slightly at Nancy's curt voice. He was aware that Nancy was seeing right through him and his disguise wasn't fooling her. It was on such occasions that Frank always managed to irk the people around him, when he knew something and wouldn't come up with explanations and Nancy almost hated it.

Frank looked at his long time friend she was fidgeting so much in her chair that any moment she could fall over. Probably, Nancy realized it too and in a very cold, distant and professional voice she said

"So, Frank, I am sorry Mr. Fard. I apologize again for referring you with the name with which you no longer relate yourself. Guess it just my habit, I have always called you that name which no longer is worthy of you"

Frank was shocked at hearing Nancy. She said that it, could only mean

"Nancy, you met Joe and my family. How are they?" said Frank in a voice that was quivering with unsaid emotions.

Nancy uptight demeanor softened a bit but she again regained it and said

"Just trying to cope up with a son and a brother for whom they were not good enough"

Nancy wanted to kick herself for being purposefully mean but this was the only key. Frank was the patient one but when he was stubborn, patience never worked only an earful got him talking. And people thought that Joe was the stubborn one.

Nancy could see that frank was trying very hard to keep his emotions in check, not displaying them at all on his face but his body language spoke a different story. Nancy's heart immediately wanted to go to the aid of the person who was so emotionally vulnerable.

"I want your help, Nancy" said frank hardly daring to look in Nancy's eyes

'He requires some more coaxing' thought Nancy.

"Well! I came to help a longtime friend, Frank hardy not Mr. Yrank H Fard of whose existence I am barely aware of" said Nancy

"I have wiped Frank from the face of the earth" said Frank

shocked to core Nancy could utter only a horrified "what?"

Carefully dodging a brilliant detective at work; Frank said "will you help me"

Nancy had had enough. She was fed up of beating around the bush unlike herself she shouted out

"This enough Hardy and I mean it. You come out after one full year of no contact asking for help, fair enough. I have been to your home city heard such things about you that I couldn't have imagined in a million years, still fair enough. I come out to give you a chance and to see for myself that, whatever you have been accused holds true or not. Even if those accusations came from someone who would rather die than accuse falsely I am still here trying to hear you out, fair enough. I wait for you but instead of Frank I am being presented to a rich prince like writer Fard, it is your choice so fair enough.

But after all this you expect me to trust you, not fair enough"

"Give me one solid reason, that why should I trust you." breathed Nancy

Frank was mute again, watching Nancy who was breathing like a winded tiger. He waited for Nancy's breathe to ease out.

Frank got up from his chair and turned around so that his back was facing Nancy after few minutes he turned back. Nancy found it impossible to tear her gaze from Frank. His golden hair wig in his hand revealing his dark brown hair his deep green contacts removed showing his soft warm brown eyes that could melt anything.

"You can trust me Nancy" said Frank taking Nancy's hand in his and gazing in her eyes intently.

This was a touch that sent butterflies in her stomach nothing like the kiss that had made her flinch; Nancy said "I trust you. But I am entitled to answers"

"Nancy I do not want to lie to you. I have already lies that could last me a lifetime. So I will tell you only the bit I am comfortable with at present" said Frank.

"Alright but I want to know everything whenever you are prepared" said Nancy she wanted to respect his privacy on the matter

"I promise you" said Frank.

"You better keep your promise" said Nancy dangerously

Frank smiled at her vivaciousness and continued

"The situation in question is a very complicated one. What do you know about Zera?"

"Oh! Isn't she one of the big-wigs in the crime world" said Nancy.

"That is not it. She is the Godmother of a crime family." said Frank.

"Didn't knew that" said Nancy

"No wonder. She is 23 years old and only one year old in the crime world" said Frank.

"Unbelievable" said Nancy.

"Ah! The idea is not entirely unbelievable considering the fact that we had solved so many cases involving drug lords, mafia at our teenage. But nevertheless she had achieved a most remarkable feat. Being a Godmother at the age of 23"

Nancy grinned sheepishly and said

"Yeah! But how did she do that"

"Here goes the complicated part. As you know, that 'Twestt' was the very first family to come up in America. They were the first ones to lay foundation for organized crime. Dealing with human trade to drugs, guns& artilleries, extortion, kidnapping, murders they stated everything" said Frank.

Nancy shuddered, being a detective didn't stop her from feeling horrified and disgusted at the inhumanness of it all.

"After which many families came up but Twestt family was the school. The family was headed by a wealthy man Michael Twestt, he provided capital but the family achieved everything due to two of his hands. They took this business to the heights it achieved. After Michael's death there was a huge brawl between his two hands for the ownership of the empire. The fight lasted really long, they were so much so into it that they ended up damaging the empire and the result was that other smaller families began to segregate from the Twestt family starting to build empires of their own. It was much later that one of the other pioneer member of the Twestt family saw what they had suffered at their own hands. His solution was something out of the world; he killed the leader of the side for which he was fighting because he was already on his dead bed. He just gathered half of the left over empire thus ending the long run of massacre" said Frank

Nancy was shocked she knew some parts of the story but the fuller version was always a mystery to her including most of the police force. It was very interesting but an unknown dread was seeping through her at the fact that what Frank had gotten himself into.

"So he left leaving the others to fill up the damage and rebuilt what they were left with the family came up to be known as 'Zernicke'. The identity of the man who owns half of the Twestt family is unknown, his family is unidentified and thus the most dangerous amongst them all. The family had been doing pretty okay until a certain young girl came along she took the business to heights that now it has become one of the most notorious families of America. The girl is 'Zera', taking in her accomplishments she was promoted and became the most important member of the unknown family. Since the family for which she works for is unknown to the local police, so she has been named as the head of a recently active criminal group" Said Frank

"I hate talking about all this in a 'matter of business' fashion" said Frank expecting Nancy to laugh at his weak attempt at humor.

"So, Mr.H is doing all this to bring Zera down. Isn't it?" said Nancy

Frank was taken aback he hadn't expected her to be on cue so quick. Anyways people could make 1+111 but Nancy could make a hundred from zero.

"I take it as a 'yes'" said Nancy with a triumphant glee. "Don't look so shocked I read papers and Mr.H has been reported after a recently active criminal group"

"The thing what I don't understand is why Mr.H is after Zera, risking his life for someone who is still very new to the criminal world" Nancy continued.

"Let's just say that he knows Zera closely." said Frank.

"How does this concern you?" said Nancy. She already knew the answer but was dreading it.

Frank smile slyly and said

"Right on bonanza. I am MR.H"

_**please review**_


	6. Chapter 6

'Ok

'Ok! So, Frank is Mr.H and is also a best selling writer Yrank H Fard. But where was Frank in all this' thought Nancy as she thought she remembered a part of the earlier conversation "I have wiped Frank from the face of earth"

"What did you mean by Frank has been wiped from the face of earth?" said Nancy

"Just, what I said. The only people in world who know the whereabouts of Frank are sitting in this very room. I am Mr.H while destroying a mob family, as Yrank H Fard I am a rich and a celebrated writer, I am enrolled in the NYU as Ben Stiller majoring in criminal psychology. Frank no longer exists in any state records, all my certificates and identity proofs are now shared by my two aliases Ben Stiller and Yrank H Fard. Actually Yrank H Fard is just a pen name." said Frank

"Writer, I never knew that you intended to be a writer." said Nancy.

"Even I wasn't aware that I could have taken up writing as a career, would have saved a lot of trouble" said Frank.

"But it would have sucked fun out of your life. Writing wouldn't have been exciting and adventurous as the detective work" said Nancy

Frank smiled and said "yeah! But still it would have saved a whole lot of trouble"

Before Nancy could ask him what he meant, Frank continued

"That is not the point. Yrank H Fard was a split second decision. I needed really big amount of money for the N number of disguises, for being looked upon as potential clients by the shady characters. I had to offer whole lot of money for informants trudging the shady and notorious areas of New York. The money,hello I had saved back from Bayport was not enough for the enormous task I had undertaken. Before leaving Bayport I had started writing as a freelance reporter but the money I was making was slow and I needed immediate cash for all the tasks. So I gambled big and invested all my savings into my book. I was scared because if I failed all my prior efforts would have gone waste but stars favored me and my book hit it big and took care of all my money matters"

Nancy found the ground very intriguing, her gaze fully focused on the ground, moreover because she felt ashamed of herself at the thought that she had considered Frank money minded when Joe told her about having their accounts wiped clean.

'How could she ever doubt that Frank wouldn't have a good reason for all this' thought Nancy

"Enough of everything about me" said Frank. While gently placing his fork down, he continued "what have you been up to? And how are the things in River heights?"

'Good old Frank. Here he is, battling out of one of the crammiest positions in life and having his soul and his life destroyed in process still concerned about the well being of a friend' thought Nancy.

'Frank stop being so protective of everything around you' with this one last thought Nancy rolled her eyes and said

"Well, the things have been pretty uneventful. I hadn't been involved in any big cases since I met you more than a year back. Because of lack of work I had been able to give my whole time to the college. I am studying journalism in Chicago University. All and all I had a pretty quiet year ('minus my mutual breakup with Ned' thought Nancy) "said Nancy. She still wasn't prepared to bring up the topic of Ned when Frank's life looked in complete jeopardy. She had made a mental decision of making this a Ned free zone.

Frank knew all this. Before calling her up, Frank had made sure that Nancy wasn't involved in anything no matter how trivial. Frank didn't show any signs of being aware of everything going on Nancy's life because he didn't want her to think that he had been spying on her.

"What about Mr. Drew, Bess and George?" Frank asked.

"Glad, you mentioned them. My dad has taken a break from work and is on a world tour. I have received regular letters from him and he seems so pleased. He has managed to make few female friends" said Nancy with a very broad smile.

"Bess has now settled down to two boyfriends in a month. Because she is taking her modeling career seriously, though she has made a modest start with few small but good modeling assignments she is intent upon making it big" said Nancy

"But, George is the busiest amongst us she has taken up law"

Frank couldn't help but smile at Nancy's cheerful self. When, Frank first saw her today, she looked grim but a slightest mention of happiness was enough to make her bloom with pleasure. Frank always found her smile to be infectious; if Nancy was smiling people around her were bound to smile. That held true even today because even Frank's morbid soul was smiling and he found himself giving his first true smile of the past year.

"My semesters were finished and I had practically no cases at all and I was bored beyond my endurance. So, I decided to make a trip to the detective friends of mine to see if they could give salvation to my mystery deprived soul. But the first thing I saw was Callie in hands with Phil" said Nancy.

'Damn you Drew, Frank had been smiling and you had to mention a sour topic' thought Nancy mentally kicking herself. Nancy hadn't intended to say that but in her excitement he had let it slip. And anyways Frank always had that effect on her when she just always let things slip without a second thought.

With indefinable amount of courage she looked into Frank's eyes. What she saw there startled her. Nancy had never thought that she would see a day when Frank would have tears in his eyes.

With a sickening heart Nancy admitted that Frank loved Callie Shaw.

"I am so sorry Frank" said Nancy placing her hand over his.

For some reason, Frank's hand quivered under her hand. And with a voice full of explicit emotions he said

"You needn't be sorry. I am actually glad that Callie and Phil will now have the happiness they truly deserved. 'I love Callie' and I am aware that Phil has been, is and always be the best guy for her. They both had suffered because I was there and it is seriously good that because of my moving out they are now acting on their true feelings"

Nancy could only stare at Frank. Those words were full of the emotional trauma Frank was suffering all alone. Every word had a double meaning. But the only thing she could make out of this was that Frank had been aware that Phil and Callie harbored feelings for one another even in his presence.

Nancy couldn't bear to see Frank's soul crying and did the only thing that could distract him

"Frank, I am bothered about one thing. Prior to our meeting you as Mr.H had been doing very well. Don't get me wrong on this, I am definitely in here to help you, but why do you need my help when you had been doing so well all alone" said Nancy.

"I had been waiting for that question. For one Mr.H had become some sort of top headlines. People are bent upon knowing his identity and under this great pressure the police, FBI included have doubled their efforts to track me down." said Frank.

Nancy nodded her head in understanding. She remembered her conversation with Joe; he said that Mr. Hardy was on Mr.H's case. 'Wait a minute' thought Nancy didn't Joe said that Mr.H recommended Mr. Hardy for the case. As their conversation was progressing she ended up respecting Frank more and more. Though the why for everything was still missing but intentions were becoming clear.

"And the most important reason is that I am very close in destroying Zera's gang completely. Even, she is aware that how close I am in destroying her. She must have increased all her efforts at catching me by ten folds and the possibility to reach for the rest of her empire has become a lot tougher than it was when I had struck her unexpectedly. If I am very close to her so even she is not for behind in catching me and one of these days either she will succeed in reaching me or I will succeed in getting her skin. And I am not prepared to loose after everything I had gone through. I need to quicken my efforts to reach her. She has a dozen people at her command to bring me to her. And even I need some measures to quicken everything. Earlier I used to plan the raids in a gap of two weeks but now I need two raids in a week. I cannot do it alone, I need someone to help me out and that someone is you, Nancy."

"Okay! Now I get the picture. Where do we start from? Before, that I want to know how have you been doing all this? I had been a fan of Mr.H. Even before I got to know about you, being Mr.H I felt that his style of work resembled yours and in the end my assumption was right. So do I get to know your working strategy." Said Nancy with a mocking look of admiration in her eyes as fan girls cast their favorite celebrity.

"Very funny, Drew. To begin with it wasn't easy, this work had cost me all that mattered to me the most. And anyways, you are a brilliant detective so no wonder you were so close to my identity. And as to 'where do we begin from', we begin from my apartment in New York tomorrow at eleven am. I will tell how we can go about this work tomorrow itself. But before any of this, I need you to promise me something that nothing of this reaches to my family" said Frank with fierceness.

Nancy was apprehensive. Out of everyone in his life Frank had trusted her the most and she was definitely not going to break it but on the other hand she had seen so many people suffering and she could bring and end to it.

Nancy was here to help Frank in more than one way. She was going to get the once happy family together or 'die trying'.

Nancy carefully raised her blue eyes to meet the brown ones and nodded her head in a 'yes'


	7. Chapter 7

Frank sat down heavily at the kitchen counter all his efforts to control the swirl of emotions in his mind had failed miserabl

Frank sat down heavily at the kitchen counter. All his efforts to control the swirl of emotions in his mind had failed miserably. He had never thought that his short meeting with Nancy would have such a lasting and a mountainous effect on him. It wasn't a split second decision to call upon Nancy but a well thought action.

Why had he chosen Nancy was solely because she wasn't a part of his world. She was a really close friend and a terrific partner but she wasn't a part of his world at Bayport. They had remained out of touch for a complete year so she was unaware of all the things that had happened back in Frank's world.

Frank needed help badly and calling upon for someone's help was inevitable. Calling anyone from Bayport was completely out of question after what he had done to his family and friends. Moreover he couldn't let all his heartache in breaking their trust go in vain. So his only solution came in the form of that one name "Nancy".

Frank had always found logical reasoning for anything and everything but when it came to "Nancy Drew" he always became clueless. He had loved and still loved Callie with all his heart but he could never explain the feeling of attraction he felt towards Nancy. He had first started off calling Nancy a best friend, then a good friend, then a friend and then finally a perfect detective partner only after Joe. But who was he kidding, all these names he had given to their relation was just façade to hide his true feelings towards Nancy. Joe could see through it but he never commented and Frank was thankful to Joe for letting Frank deal with this mystery alone.

And today was no exception. Frank had called Nancy after careful logical thinking. He had already steeled himself for an emotional backlash but not as severe as this. His already emotionally frayed nerves where thrown in the state of jeopardy at the sight of Nancy. The moment Frank had seen Nancy dressed in all black, halter top dress he realized calling Nancy was a bad idea. But it was too late, people could pursue but none came close to the young detective Nancy Drew. Frank decided to live through that but what he had not counted upon was Nancy visiting Bayport a day prior to his meeting with her.

Nancy's mannerism spoke volumes that something was wrong and Frank had been right in his assumption. Nancy was also losing trust in him because of what she saw and heard in Bayport. Nancy had met Joe.

The mention of his brother's name was the ultimate reason for his emotional turmoil.

"Joe" Frank spoke out loud. The moment he uttered Joe's name a volley of images began to play in front of eyes. Frank and Joe along with their friends splattered with mud, laughing out loud standing on Chet's farm. The image was followed by them getting an earful from their mom and Aunt Gertrude and their father standing behind them sniggering softly. His first date with Callie. His double date with Callie, Joe and Vanessa. The images began to move faster and the speed began to increasing that they were now reduced to flashes. The intensity of flashes kept on increasing until Frank began to loose focus. Frank raised his hand to his head and closed his eyes shut. But the images didn't stop. Frank began to feel delirious. Suddenly an unexpected image came in front of his eyes that image had an immediate mollifying effect on him. The image was Nancy. In that moment Frank understood that Nancy was much more to him than he admitted. Nancy was close to his heart but in what sense he couldn't say but he was sure of one thing that calling upon Nancy was a bad idea. He had no right to drag Nancy out of her safety to his world of peril.

"Why did I drag Nancy in my mess? Oh! What have I done" said Frank with his head still nestled in his hands. Nancy wouldn't back out and all his tactics trying to force Nancy away would fail because Nancy already knew some of his predicament. Nancy and Joe were exactly like each other when it came to aspect of being great pursuers. On most of the cases they both had been complete leeches and Frank's poor soul had been the host.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't allow Nancy to be a part of my cursed destiny. She would never back out. So I need to leave. I need to run away. I will pack my bags tomorrow... why tomorrow infact now. I will come back later on and finish off my task. I cannot let Nancy be involved anymore than she is now. If I leave she would look for me. Then she wouldn't find me, I will make sure of that. And ultimately she would return to safety. She would end up forgetting me and in the end I will be a long forgotten shadow of her life." said Frank without thinking all his talk would make sense only to him.

Frank began to rock slightly in the stool of the kitchen counter to regain composure and suddenly his hand went upto the chain hanging around his neck. He pulled it out. In the palm of his hand he held a small key that was hanging from the glittering gold chain.

Frank stared at the key skeptically the key wasn't any normal key but the key to the monsters that destroyed him and his family.

Whenever he felt de-motivated, and his courage would give up he would unleash the monster and the feeling of killing it off would be formed again more vigorously and become more pronounced. He was in a major need for motivation and clear thinking to choose the right path. Those could be achieved only if the monster was unleashed.

Slowly he left the kitchen counter and made way to the bedside drawer. Pulling it open he found what he was looking for. A specially designed lock diary that was once gifted to Frank by a friend for whom they had solved a case. Prior to the whole chaos Frank didn't find the need to use it. But for the past almost a year this dairy had been his salvation.

Slowly he opened the lock. It was time to unleash the monsters once again.

* * *

note: kind of small chapter. but the other one is going to be big


	8. Chapter 8

ONE YEAR BEFORE

ONE YEAR BEFORE

"Little brother you are in for a surprise" said Frank as he stepped out of the cab, his hands laden with two suitcases. Frank set them on the porch of his house on 25 Elm Street. He took a large intake of breath to catch the whiff of some of his mom's and Aunt Gertrude's cooking. He was starved of the delicious cooking of his house. Though it wasn't first time Frank had to compromise on hotel foods and street vendors that always came handy with their line of work but on all such occasions he had Joe with him. Joe always had the knack of taking the feeling of homesickness away from their environment of working with his wisecracks. And anyways, Joe was and would always be a link to home. So, Joe would always give him a sense of home away from home.

But this time it was different, Frank had been traveling all around the states without Joe. Frank had been visiting one university after another. Weeks before Frank's graduation he had started receiving acceptance letters, call for interviews from top universities like Princeton, Chicago University, NYU, Harvard. Frank was in a state of dilemma at the vast sea of options before him and was having a hard time making the right choice. Yet again Joe was the one to come up with a plausible solution. That was to pay visit to all the universities than just relying on internet research and old students.

"First hand experience always comes in handy" said Joe trying to keep a straight face. Joe was finding it extremely impossible to stifle his laughter because he had been repeating those lines out of Frank's mouth. Joe always found humor in the fact that Frank could give the best piece of advice in this whole wide world. But when it came to following his own advice he needed someone else to verify it. He could become a skeptic Thomas without any second thoughts. But with a difference that he doubted his own words and would need someone else to verify it.

"Why is that? That you become so matured when I begun to loose it" said Frank

"It is because, big brother that you don't have to perfect in every thing and once in a while I like to play the role of big brother. But I promise you that one day you would begun to trust yourself and would have to rely completely on your own instincts and advice" as Joe said that Frank thought 'I don't want that day to come. I would always love taking you as my guide'

But today he trusted his own thoughts. He was trying his hands in Joe's forte to throw a surprise. Till now Frank had been the biggest jerk at it and finally he was trying his hand at it. This was the longest stint for which he and Joe had been away from each other though they were in constant contact through phones and email but they both missed each other dearly. Frank had wanted to take Joe along with him but Joe had a busy football season coming up. Secondly, this would also help them to adapt to being without each other as Frank had to choose a college and Joe didn't want to hold him back.

The visit to those colleges had made him realize that he would be happy in only one place and success is always proportional to the level of happiness as Frank logically understood. That place was Bayport. He already knew what he wanted to do after graduation that was to set up the detective firm with his father and brother and for that he didn't need to go to a Princeton or an NYU. His teacher was going to be his experiences and he already had a best teacher to lead him to be a successful detective that was his 'dad'. He had a terrific partner in Joe there was always a factor that in detective work they both didn't compliment but completed each other and that was the reason they made such an unbeatable team. So his final decision was to go Bayport University plus the university would be happy to get its most valued student back.

Frank hadn't told Joe about his decision he was sure that Joe would be happy and neither had he told him the date of his arrival no one knew that Frank was standing in Bayport now, everyone was still under the impression that he was still touring a university. So when his family would see him at the doorstep it would be a surprise. 'Maybe, not that big of a surprise as Joe's, but yes for a start it would be nice.' Thought Frank.

Frank was about to go for the door bell but he stopped. He had the key to the front gate why not just get in and make it a bigger surprise. He turned the key in the knob and entered fully expecting a loud explosion of sound from the living room due to the blaring sound box and his brother and father cheering at the football match. But what he met was an unusual silence.

'Great wanted to surprise them, and you meet with a greater one. Looks like my folks are out enjoying somewhere' thought Frank as he began to climb up the stairs to his room all laden with his luggage. Just as he passed their kitchen he heard the unmistakable voices of his mother and aunt deep in conversation.

"Laura, you must try and eat something" said Gertrude as she placed a plate of toast with marmalade on it front of her.

"Gert, I can't. I am not hungry and it wouldn't do any good if I throw up now" said Laura in a rather angry and a frustrated voice

If Gertrude was taken aback it was nothing compared to how shocked Frank was to see her mother behave like that to their aunt. Their aunt and mother were very close like sisters.

"Laura, you are not the only one who is upset. Though, my level of worry maybe a tad less as compared to yours but this family means everything to me and if something happens to anyone of you my heart losses its bottom. And I don't think ceasing to eat would serve any purpose it would only led to diverting our attention from the priority of the hour to your health" said Gertrude clearly visible that she was hurt.

Gertrude always looked like a hot headed spinster but people who knew better would any day tell that she was a rock solid stone in the times of crisis to which one could hold on for support. She seldom lost it; she could be the most understanding, and caring person. Only she showed her care through disapproval. But her family and close friends knew her better.

If Gertrude was losing it today she would have been seriously hurt.

"I am so sorry Gert. I had been such a big jerk for the past two days. And please, no one in this house would consider your care any less because you make this house a home. The house is made a home by family and you are and always will be a family" said Laura as she placed her hand on the elder lady's hand.

"Forgiven only if you finish off these toasts" said Gertrude. Laura smiled and took a bite of the toasts. Gertrude was right the toast seemed good when they went down her throat.

"Gert, I don't know what is wrong with Fenton. Why is he not ready to call Frank not only that he has also forbidden us and all of his friends to say anything to Frank." Said Laura

"Maybe he has a reason for it" said Gertrude

"Oh please! No reason can be more important than Joe's well being. This is the second day since Joe went missing neither is Fenton telling us anything nor calling Frank back. We don't even know who has Joe and for what. Doesn't Fenton trust Frank enough? Frank and Joe know each other the best. Frank could easily be best the bet in finding Joe. And would it hurt if there are two more pair of eyes looking for Joe." said Laura.

"You are absolutely right. Even I don't know what has gotten into Fenton. Why is he being such a big ass-hole? I already know that Fenton has already surpassed the level where he would be skeptic of Frank and Joe's caliber. But right now I want to say that I am hating Fenton at this moment" said Gertrude

"I am very frightened Gert. Not only for Joe but also for the fact when Frank gets to know this he wouldn't be understanding and his patient self. I can already visualize that relations between Fenton and Frank would be strained for a very long time. My instincts are saying that this mistake of Fenton is going to tain and break our family. No good can come out of this. I can see it Gert I can see it" said Laura with her going wide with fear over something that only she could see.

"Don't say that Laura. I am pretty sure that this feeling is only coming because of your worry for Joe. Joe is going to be fine" said Gertrude in a voice that clearly said that she wasn't sure at all of what she said.

"I just hope Gert. That what you say is true." Said Laura looking down at her wound and going pale hands.

"If it would give your mind some peace then don't hesitate and call Frank. He might be able to give your agitated mind some ease." Said Gertrude.

"There is no need. I already know everything" came the unmistakable voice of Frank from the kitchen doorway. His voice had never seemed so distant and cold ever before


	9. Chapter 9

Nancy knocked on the apartment door. Her heart beat had risen considerably after her knock. Her palpating heart was just the testimony of how uncertain she was. Last night had been a complete whirl wind it had raised as many questions as it had answered.

Her meeting with Frank had been really eventful. Last night she had whole heartedly agreed and believed in everything Frank had said. But as soon as she was past the initial excitement and ripples of the overwhelming information died down she began to see things in a different light.

Whatever Frank had told her till now was very vague, the only thing crystal clear till now was that Frank had gotten involved in something that was far bigger than anyone could have handled alone, how was Frank doing that was a puzzle to her. And Frank's behavior with his family was the biggest mystery of all.

Nancy had always been proud of herself over the fact that she could keep her mind and heart work separately over any case. But this situation with Frank had been an exception from the beginning. And the result was that neither her heart kept quite nor her mind. It mind sound very objective but objective approach also failed.

After thinking and more thinking she came to only one solution that she needed answers. And that was what she had come to seek at Frank's door.

Before she could contemplate the situation further the door creaked open. If, she had been uncertain till now. She didn't know how to describe her state after the looking at the sight before her eyes.

Standing before her was Frank dressed in cargo pants that hung very low on his waist, bear chested with a towel hung loosely over his shoulders taking in the water dripping from his hair still wet from the showers. His body looked toned as that of a marshal arts guy. Nancy knew that their line of work came with their fair share of injuries, which heal but leave behind their marks. Nancy's body also bore those marks in all sorts of places. But, franks chest was marred with unimaginable injury marks which stood out starking against his well toned body. Most of those marks looked recent. His hair had grown out (which was something she had missed out yesterday, you can't blame some one for that when you whole lot of things to take in at the same time)

The entire sight would have looked very attractive to an outsider but to Nancy it didn't. His body language was screaming of trauma, his eyes which always twinkled with warmth held a permanent cold and a haunted look.

Nancy observed how Frank's features changed. The moment he had opened the door, he looked sacred but as recognition dawned Frank's face broke into a grin which never reached his eye.

"Hey! Nancy. You are early by almost half an hour. Couldn't even, get dressed up decently for you. Sorry for this, make yourself home I will just go and put on a shirt" said Frank as he moved aside to let Nancy in. with that Frank was off to one of the inner rooms.

Nancy got up from the couch that she was supposed to sit on and wait for Frank. If he thought that she would sit idly then he couldn't have been more wrong. Hadn't Frank said to make herself home and that was exactly what she intended to do by prowling through his house. The apartment was nice and luxuriously furnished. The living room contained many closets through its glass doors she could make that they were full of data CDs, not a single was music or a movie CD. This struck her as odd, she moved about and true to her suspicions the room was void of TV or a music system.

She moved ahead to the other room of the apartment it contained more CDs arranged in neat stacks, a lone table sat with the over head lamp still burning. On the table lay an assortment of wires, cables, LEDs, small instruments clearly being put to use, sketches of various design of ingenious gadgets. Nancy picked up one of the gadget which was a very minute microphone.

Nancy had stopped thinking long back she was just observing things as she saw them, she knew she would get time to contemplate over all this, but right now was time to gain as much information as she could. With those thoughts she went through the rest of the apartment, there were many body building equipments, the cabinet in the bathroom contained numerous bottles of pills, her last stop was the kitchen, the kitchen looked as though it had never been put to cook. The refrigerator was full of bottles of juices, milks and energy bars but no grocery, zero number of left out boxes of pizzas, no paper wrappings of burger.

"What is he doing? It seems as though a machine lives here" Nancy said this to no one in particular.

"Looking for something Nancy?" came Frank's voice from the doorway. His voice scared her; his voice wasn't accusing but calculating as though he saw through her. With long strides Frank came to stand next to her she could smell the cologne she dared not look up, her heart in her mouth.

"You must be hungry, I am such a moron. It is almost time for breakfast." Just like that Frank's mannerism changed. Nancy looked up taking a breathe of relief. Frank was dressed in black slacks and a white see through shirt.

"Your fridge is practically empty, this is certainly no food for a human" said Nancy as she opened the fridge door again to emphasize her point.

"I agree" said Frank without looking in her eye.

"What should I order for you? There is a joint round the corner which sells excellent noodles" he continued.

"You are the host, so you choose" said Nancy as she sat at kitchen counter on one of the stools.

"Sorry for broaching the topic immediately but what am I exactly here for?" said Nancy.

"Touchy are we?" said Frank slyly and then added "seems that hunger still doesn't go down well with Nancy Drew. So we would hit on the topic while we feed ourselves"

They chatted about silly things for the time being. Even after a year they could still read each others body language and slight nuances. They both couldn't miss the fact that behind this harmless banter lay the dread for the course of events they were going to enter soon after the cup of noodles.

They were saved from further talks as the home delivery of noodles arrived.

"These noodles are really good. You have terrific taste buds" said Nancy as she finished off the last remnants of noodles.

"Look Nancy, what we are about do start doing transcends the normal dangers we have ever encountered. I am already a part of this but please don't expect me to take you to the same danger level. I am not going to sugarcoat it. This remains our main protocol that I am going to tell you only those bits which are okay for you and the fuller version what I had promised you comes only when I am okay with it" said Frank without looking at her steeling himself for the full blown retaliation over girl power.

He had grown to expect this from Nancy. So what he heard next wasn't short of shocking

"Okay" said Nancy

"What?" asked Frank whirring about to face her.

"I said okay. We had talked about it yesterday; you made your point pretty clear. There wasn't any need to emphasize it any further. I had come here expecting just that." Said Nancy

'Want me to back out Hardy, by triggering my feminism. You don't fool me' thought Nancy

"Let's move ahead. Brief me on what assistance you require" she said aloud.

'The girl never ceases to amaze me' thought Frank.

"Are you familiar with that last raid" said Frank.

"The one with 3 million dollars and drugs worth the same. They caught ten gang members as well." Said Nancy summing up what she had read on her stop for gas on her way to Bayport.

"Yes, the same one. But the problem is that I had setup the trap for the two guys namely Steve and Sean and those names are missing from the list of people in police custody. Those two are very high ranking in Zera's gang. Their capture would have had a crippling effect. Apparently they escaped leaving behind only small time gangsters. Who don't have any valuable information. We need to track down those two guys, they are kind of support pillars for the gang" said Frank.

"So, which one needs to be caught first and how exactly can we go about trapping them" asked Nancy

"Steve. He is the person who handles all the hitmen. He takes care of hits, assassination. He is like a _capo régime._ Whereas, Sean is like a _consigliere_ he is the brain of the gang Zera's main advisor." Said Frank

"Oh! Aren't these terms coming out of THE GODFATHER? Wonderful book." Said Nancy

"I couldn't have agreed more. Talks about how mafia functions. Many mafias still function like that. I liked Tom Hagen a lot." Said Frank

"I liked Santino Corleone." Said Nancy impromptu

Her statement was followed by silence. Nancy looked uncomfortable for a moment under Frank's amused gaze and then burst out

"I like that character for the fact he wore his heart up his sleeve. Not treacherous at all he did what he said, no double meanings and strings attached. He got angry easily but his faith towards his father was unabashed. And anyways, he was a good looking guy who died prematurely so sympathy goes towards him"

"Did I say anything." said Frank.

"Cut it out Frank. What were we talking about" said Nancy

"Thanks for reminding me. Well we go after Steve first because such guys have power but not brains so they can be caught on their mistakes. As for Sean, I don't know when I am going to get the chance and circumstances again. I was really counting on that raid. After his narrow escape he is bound to become very careful" said Frank.

"We will worry about Sean later. What about Steve" said Nancy

This was something he loved about Nancy she never talked about setbacks, particularly, when they were painful instead took them practically and always followed the next course of action.

"Come with me Nancy. I need to show you something" said Frank.

Nancy followed Frank out of the living room to one of the rooms she had missed out in her earlier sleuthing.

"Whoa!!" said Nancy at the sight in front of her. He was staring at an intricate surveillance system comprising of various computer terminals and video monitors each of them showing a different scene.

"Would you mind my asking that how did you come to posses such a hot-shot surveillance? Geez, I think even FBI could envy that" said Nancy in an unbelieving tone.

"Many of the images are coming directly from the FBI system through a little bit of hacking. Rest images are coming from the cameras which were spoilt. I repaired and tampered them the result is that those cameras are sending exclusive images to this terminal" said Frank.

"Do you have any idea that how many laws are you breaking" said Nancy as she neared the monitors to have a close look at them.

"Obviously I do" said Frank curtly.

Nancy ignored his tone and allowed him to continue.

"What we need is an acute account of what all Steve does. So we could setup a potential trap"

"Leave this to me Frank" said Nancy as she turned around to face him.

"I can handle the surveillance. It doesn't hold any dangers. As for the FBI nothing traces back to me. And I had a look on your refrigerator door. You have an exam, exactly one hour from now. I think you should go for that one"

Frank looked as though he was going to disagree. Then, slowly nodded his head in yes.

"Frank, if the FBI also sees many of these images then why they don't act" said Nancy.

"Because, they don't know what to look for,but we do" said Frank as he presented Nancy with computer sketch of Steve.

**Author's note: sorrryyyyy.......... i am updating after a really longtime. i cannot offer any excuses for being a lazy bum(that is what my sister calls me) i make a vow to update daily to make amends for the long duration of inactivity**


	10. Chapter 10

"Urggghhh!!! DAD" came an ominous sigh of frustration from Frank's mouth as he slammed the file hard on the mahogany topped table. He sat down on the swivel chair and put his head in his hands, his hands entwined in his hair holding onto them as though they were the only things that gave him a sense of reality.

Nothing was making any remote sense to him; everything seemed to be debris of after a tornado, whether it was his dad's study or state of mind of the people around him. His father's study was messier than its usual standards, Joe was really messy whenever it came to his things and he was such a pro at it that Frank thought it wasn't just Joe's work but an inborn talent. And true to his hunch, Joe inherited the messiness from their dad and the talent only magnified in Joe.

There were files tossed about carelessly lying open, half closed, upside down... in all sorts of weirdness. Desk drawers lay open. But the biggest thing out of place was Frank in his father's study in the latter's absence and without his permission. His dad was probably down at the police station trying to tie up the loose ends of Joe's kidnapping; his mother and aunt were with Joe in the hospital. The last thing anyone could have expected was Frank leaving Joe.

But the truth was not just that Frank couldn't endure to see Joe like this, true they had their fair share of injuries in the past (more than fair share) but Joe had never been so close to death and a major role was played by their dad in Joe's current predicament though not intentional but his negligence had led to Joe having such a close shave with death.

The day Frank had gotten the news of Joe's abduction and how he was not informed on his dad's order, Frank had flipped. He had big showdown with Fenton. Frank had never shouted at his dad but that day his patience was wearing out. No matter how much he provoked his dad into giving the reason why was he not informed, his dad couldn't or wouldn't give him the reason. He had cried himself hoarse with fury but the only thing he achieved was that his dad requested him not to get too involved that was like the last nail in the coffin. It ended in Frank fuming and leaving the house with a promise that what his dad had failed to do in the past week he would do it.

And sure enough he began to dig around to find out as much as he could for which he turned into some sort of a rebel. He felt bad about all this but it was the only way of getting around his dad. He knew it that as soon as Joe came back everything would be normal again. He was trying all means but still couldn't get himself to sleuth around his dad's study but when everything was turning out to be a bigger mystery and puzzling him more, he had no option but to be there.

Few minutes in his dad's study he realized he should have been here long back because among the highly distorted sea of files and papers lay some loose sheets of paper with yellow rose prints all over. Those papers carried certain cryptic messages, clues and puzzles. He sat down with those, the more he pored over them the clearer it became that these puzzles led inevitably to Joe.

Frank didn't know what to do first, either to confront his dad or to pursue the clues. But this was never a dilemma to ponder over, it was always Joe, any matter with his dad could be solved later. The clues deciphered to an abandoned warehouse in outskirts of Bayport. All the way the thought kept on crossing his mind that was it a trap, when he reaches there, will he find Joe?

The sight of the warehouse spoke volumes of the years it had stood there with no maintenance; one blow of strong wind could bring the whole structure down. The sight that met his eyes would certainly leave him haunting for years to come. Lying in the corner trussed up was Joe. His entire face was swollen and was marred with injuries, many wounds looked infected. His breathing seemed to be erratic, every breathe was accompanied by a heart wrenching groan. He was certain that Joe had more than two broken ribs, he was very cold and looked blue lying there bracing the chilly winds. There was a deep knife wound in his side which was festering. Flies and maggots were flying over it; a pool of blood was formed below him which meant excessive blood loss.

Frank had never believed that a fellow human could do such inhumanity towards other human, but that day his belief shattered in pieces. Hadn't those scums done enough damage that they left him for dead? Frank was scared to move Joe or open his bonds in case he aggravated his multitude of injuries. He removed his jacket and placed it on Joe, by the time the paramedics arrived he wanted to make Joe as warm as possible; because he knew hypothermia always interfered with surgical operations. He gently lifted Joe's prone form after removing as many bonds as possible and laid his head on his lap hugging him close. He kept on murmuring nonsensical things in Joe's ears mindful of Joe's contusion he kept on weaving his hands through Joe's blond hair.

It seemed like an eternity when Frank heard the wailing sirens of the ambulance; Frank didn't want to leave Joe's side. He then felt gentle pressure of strong hands prying Frank's hand away from Joe's body. The paramedics immediately set down to try any stabilize Joe. Frank couldn't grasp anything happening around him, someone was asking him something, he couldn't focus. The only thing that was making sense and seemed tangible was the strong, gentle hands that still held him. Without thinking he just turned and buried his head in the man's chest and began to cry loudly, he had never wailed like this in his entire life (tough guys couldn't cry). He cried and cried and then he heard the words

"It's going to be alright son. Joe's going to be alright" those words made something click in his mind; Frank immediately withdrew himself from his dad's embrace. He stared at his dad and looked over towards Joe who was being loaded in the ambulance. Then frank remembered his dad not summoning him, not informing him of Joe's kidnapping, not giving any reasons, and the yellow rosed pages.

"Frank! Son" his dad called out. But Frank ran away from him not even looking back. Without a word he went and sat by his brother's side in the ambulance, holding his hand.

**author's note: as promised i am trying to update regularly. thanks for the reviews. the coming chapters may deal with adult content, nothing graphical. Writing the excerpt about Joe had been really painful. reading about torture still is manageable but writing takes a toll and a lot of courage. if it is confusing you, the story is alternating between the present and what happened in the past through Frank's dairy.**

**pleeeaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeee Read and Review. they mean a lot.**

**thanks**


End file.
